I Love The Way You Lie
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: It would appear that this one wants to be an alternate version of S3... so it begins with Midvale minus the backstory and instead gives us the Danvers' sisters in real time working through their angst together, which is what we all really wanted from that episode. Supercat slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know that I had it in me to be happy. Until Maggie, I didn't know that I had it in me to love someone, like really love someone," Alex admits tearfully.

Kara wraps her arms around her sister a little tighter and lets her cry on her shoulder. Tears of her own slightly falling as she understands this feeling.

"You'll find happiness again Alex. There is someone out there who is perfect for you, what do they call it?" Kara murmurs into her hair.

"Soul mates," Alex supplies. "I can't believe that you believe in soul mates," she says pulling away from her sister and leaning back against the headboard of the small bed.

Kara shrugs, but before she can respond Alex continues.

"Wait. What if Maggie was mine and now I've fucked it all up because I wanted more than she could give?"

"Maybe you get more than one," Kara suggests. She had finally got her sister calmed down enough to talk, but now she's cursing again.

"I was lucky to find her. I am an idiot for wanting more than her. And why are we here? This room just reminds me of all the lies that I told myself growing up. Everything that I suppressed, I learned to suppress here in this room," Alex says angrily before reaching for the bottle to pour herself a bit more scotch.

"Hey, don't you think that's enough scotch for tonight?" Kara asks a bit nervously.

"It doesn't matter how much I drink, now that we're here. It's not like Mom's going to let me out of the house until I talk about my feelings. Thanks for that by the way," Alex snaps.

"I was just trying to help you. You were sad and drunk Alex. But if you're going to be mean and drunk, I'm going to sleep in my own room," Kara replies sharply.

"Fine. I can drink alone. Which is perfect, since I will have to, now that I've gotten rid of the one person who ever made me happy," Alex grumbles.

"Tomorrow we can go for a hike and talk, you'll feel better if you talk about it... sober," Kara suggests pointedly.

"Talk about it? Oh, that's rich coming from you. I've been trying to get you to talk about what happened with Mon-El for over six months. You've bottled it up so tight, you probably have Kombucha by now," Alex argues loudly.

The blonde scrunches her face in frustration. "It's not the same," she retorts. "What I had with Mon-El wasn't the same as what you had with Maggie."

"What do you mean? You guys were together. You lived together. He's like the only person, other than me, that you've ever let that close," Alex sets her glass down now and leans forward.

Kara stands up and walks over to the window. Before Alex can respond, she floats out and is gone.

"Hey, come back here. Kara, we're talking about this right now," Alex yells before slipping out the window and climbing onto the trellis to go up to the roof. A little tipsy, she misjudges her footing causing her to swing out wildly.

Kara swoops in and grabs her before she can spiral down into the bushes below.

"You're too drunk to climb up to be out here," she grumbles at her as she pulls her up, then drops her onto the flat section of the roof.

"I'm fine, I didn't need any help," the brunette grumbles as she sits up carefully. "Now what did you mean about Mon-El and you? Are you saying that him leaving didn't affect you? Because I am totally calling bullshit on that."

Kara floats down and sits beside the brunette. "Remember when you used to say that you weren't built for relationships? You said that it just wasn't your thing?"

"Yeah, but I was wrong. Maggie proved that. She made me realize that I wasn't being honest with myself about who and what I wanted," Alex remarks, suddenly sounding sober.

"It's not the same with me. I really don't have the capacity for that level of relationship. I was never in love with Mon-El, I just, well, he was the only alien like me on the planet, so I just felt like I should be with him," Kara explains.

"Wait, you're saying that you were only with him because he was an alien?" Alex questions.

"Daxamites were practically Kryptonian, so yeah. I was with him because it seemed like that was my only option. And he was attractive, annoying most of the time, but sometimes he could be sweet," Kara admits.

"Oh god Kara. I should have realized that was why you were with him. He was so fucking annoying. I wanted to put on the exo-suit and kick his ass so many times," Alex retorts angrily.

"Alex, it was fine. It's not like I have a lot of options here. Let's face it, I could kill a human in my sleep," Kara reminds her.

"No, you couldn't. You wouldn't. Remember that time I was sick and you didn't leave my side the whole weekend. We stayed in and binge watched Homeland, we slept side by side and never once did you hurt me," Alex reminds her, suddenly letting go of her own pain, now that she understands why Kara wouldn't talk about Mon-El.

"Well, I didn't really sleep that weekend. I don't usually sleep when someone else is there," Kara admits sheepishly.

"Seriously? But you did sleep with Mon-El?" Alex asks quickly.

"Yeah, of course. I guess sex makes all species sleepy," Kara retorts.

"TMI!" Alex grumbles. "I'd rather not think about you having sex with him, especially if you didn't even love him."

"I loved him. I just wasn't in love with him. At least I don't think I was, because I saw how you and Maggie were and we, we weren't like that. Not even close. It was more like friends who also had sex," Kara explains.

"Great, you had a fuckboy. Well, there are worse things, I suppose, but you deserve more than that," Alex asserts.

"Thanks," Kara acknowledges the remark, but it's obvious that she doesn't agree.

Alex shakes her head. "You have a huge capacity for love Kara. You just need to let yourself do it, let yourself fall in love with someone and it won't matter if they're an alien or a human. Your cousin is with a human, so there must be ways to make that work."

"I am not asking Kal-El about having sex with humans," Kara replies sharply.

"I can ask him for science," Alex remarks. "It's not like we have done much research in this area. Which should probably change. What if Lois got pregnant? Or what if you did?"

"We aren't human Alex. It doesn't work the same for us as it does for humans," Kara reminds her.

"But how does it work? I should know this. I'm the leading authority on Kryptonians," Alex replies.

"Actually, I am the leading authority on Kryptonians. And if you really want to know, then we can go up to the Fortress sometime and you can research it there in the archives," Kara offers.

"You'd really take me to the Fortress and let me do that?" Alex asks.

"If it gets me out of this conversation, yeah." Kara says exhaling dramatically.

"I owe you an apology," Alex murmurs.

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that," Kara jokes, nudging her sister with her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass the whole drive here and then I holed up in the room and drank all night. I am officially the worst sister," Alex exclaims dramatically.

"In your defense, you did just go through a bad break up," Kara offers, giving her a hug. "And I will accept your apology, only if you promise that we can leave this house tomorrow. I can't stay cooped up in here any longer."

"We can do that, but right now I want you to really talk to me," Alex retorts. "You really think that you can't fall in love?"

"I don't think that I can. I saw what you and Maggie had and I tried to feel that with Mon-El, but it wasn't the same," Kara explains.

"But you must have loved him, you were upset after he left," Alex murmurs struggling to figure out what she means.

"I failed to protect him. I wasn't able to defeat Rhea without putting him in danger," Kara snaps.

"It wasn't a fair fight. You fought her as hard as you could and remember that you had practically blown out your powers fighting your cousin," Alex points out.

"Yeah, I beat Kal-El to become the world's champion, only to almost lose everything I fought for," Kara grouses.

"You can't be so hard on yourself Kara, you're only h..." Alex is about to say human when Kara interrupts her.

"Alien. Alex. I'm not a human and I need to stop pretending to be. I am an alien and while I may look human, I'm definitely not." Kara floats up off the roof for emphasis.

"I know that you're not human, but it's not as though you are inhuman. Kara, you have an amazing capacity for love. I've seen it in action. And you love unconditionally, which is something that I am still working on," Alex retorts standing up and holding out a hand to pull Kara back to the roof.

Instead, Kara pulls Alex up into her arms.

"I need to fly. Come with me?" She asks.

Alex nods and wraps an arm around the hero.

Kara doesn't 'love'. She didn't realize it because Alex was the same way. Then Alex met Maggie and Kara saw what 'love' looked like so she tried to 'love' Mon-El and thought that she did to a degree. She was sad to see him go, but now that Alex and Maggie are over, Kara can see that what she had with Mon-El wasn't even close to human love. And since she isn't human maybe she doesn't have the capacity for love.

Lost in her own thoughts, it takes Kara a moment to realize that Alex is shivering in her arms. She adjusts their position so that Alex is in front of her and then wraps around her body, before turning them around to head back to the house.

"Feeling better?" Alex asks hopefully when they step back into the bedroom from the roof.

"Maybe trying to be Kara Danvers was a mistake," Kara offers before turning back to the window and looking out at the stars. "Kal-El may be able to fit in here, but I never really have. Maybe I would be happier if I was just Kara Zor-El again."

"Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers are the same person," Alex insists as she steps in front of the window. "Kara, you never stopped being Kara Zor-El."

"I did though. I had to, that Kara doesn't exist here on Earth. She can't, because if she did, the DEO would have locked her up," Kara spits out angrily.

Alex takes a step back, when Kara's eyes flash orange for a millisecond.

"That was the old DEO, that was when Hank Henshaw was in charge and everything has changed now. You can be both," Alex reminds her softly.

"No Alex. No, I can't be both now or everyone will know my secret identity. I hate lying to Cat and Lena, now I'm lying to Sam and Ruby. How Lena hasn't figured it by now is beyond me, she is probably pulling a Cat Grant and just protecting me by not letting on that she knows," Kara suggests wryly.

"You don't have to lie to Cat Grant any longer, she knows your secret and the President's. You can be yourself with her," Alex points out.

"Yeah right, Cat and I are BFFs all the sudden," Kara grouses.

"You could be, she cares for you a great deal. I've witnessed it with my own two eyes, Kara." Alex argues.

"Whatever you saw wasn't what you think you saw. What does Kal-El call it? Cape effect?" Kara grumbles.

"Seriously, you think that Cat Grant is only interested in you because of the cape?" Alex asks.

"Of course, not like she was interested in anything about me before she started to think that I was Supergirl," Kara retorts.

"Before you were Supergirl, you were her assistant for two years... She's never had an assistant that long. There was something about you that she liked or she wouldn't have kept you around," Alex remarks.

Kara scoffs and bites back another retort, before going over to sit on the bed.

"I'm tired. Can we stop talking about this now?" She asks before stretching dramatically and laying back on the bed.

"Yeah, of course. But are you okay? I don't want you to just lay in here awake all night thinking. Let me stay and snuggle in, it used to always help you sleep," Alex offers sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not a lost little girl anymore, Alex. I have been getting myself through nights like this a long time now," Kara mumbles rolling away from her sister.

Alex looks at her back a moment before making a decision. "Doesn't mean you have to tonight though," she says settling in behind her and assuming the big spoon position.

"You're not big enough to be the big spoon," Kara murmurs, but her body relaxing into the embrace gives her away.

Alex smiles softly and nuzzles her hair. "Just sleep sweetheart, I've got you," she says softly to her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: apparently this one wants to be an alternate version of S3..._

* * *

Kara soars above the ocean, to her surprise she actually slept last night, then awoke with energy to burn. The talk with Alex still resonating in her head. It's true that she loved Mon-El, but she knows deep down that it wasn't the kind of love that she's seen between Lois and Clark or even Maggie and Alex. She never felt the same kind of connection that those couples seem to have. No, Kara reasons, Winn was right all along; the hero doesn't get to be vulnerable and love falls into that category. As broken up as she was over what happened with Mon-El, Kara can't help but realize that her strength is that she was able to sacrifice him for the greater good. If she had been in love with him, that decision would have torn her apart. Although she still regrets not being able to defeat Rhea without it having to send him away. She knows that going forward, she needs to be stronger mentally and the best way to do that is with no more distractions. She has her friendships and her earth family, that is all she needs.

* * *

Alex wakes up alone and cold. She had fallen asleep wrapped around her sister, but now she is laying on top the covers and Kara is gone. She looks up and spots the huge glass of water that Kara must have left for her. She sits up and takes a long sip of it as she reflects on their conversation last night.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Alex is surprised to see her mom sitting alone at the breakfast bar. "Where's Kara?"

"I thought that she was still upstairs with you. The two of you were up late, is everything okay?" Eliza asks, setting her coffee down and looking squarely at her daughter.

"It's getting better. Sorry if we woke you," Alex says apologetically.

"I was up working on something. And you didn't wake me, but I was a little worried when I heard raised voices," Eliza remarks waiting for her daughter to explain what's going on.

Alex bites her lip and turns away to get a cup of coffee.

After her first sip of coffee, the brunette muses."Kara must have been quiet for a change if neither of us heard her leave."

"Don't change the subject. And don't think that it has escaped me that you've been here for almost 24 hours and haven't called or said one word about Maggie," Eliza continues, carefully prying into what's going on. When Kara called to say the two of them were coming home for a few days, Eliza immediately worried about her youngest, but now it's clearly Alex who is in need of this visit.

Alex doesn't respond. But Eliza can see the coffee cup shaking in her hand. She stands up and goes to her.

"Darling, what's happened?" She asks stepping up closely and kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"You're going to be so disappointed in me," Alex begins and lightly falls back against her mom.

Eliza turns her around until they are face to face. "I doubt that, sweetie."

"W-we broke up...M-Maggie doesn't want kids and ..." Alex stammers before collapsing into her mother's arms tearfully.

"Oh Alex," she exclaims softly. "Your father didn't want kids right away either, but we worked through it."

"Mom, she doesn't want kids, ever." Alex exclaims pulling away and wrapping her arms around herself.

"And you do." Eliza murmurs placing her hand on her daughter's arm. "Alex, I had no idea that you felt this deeply about motherhood."

"Neither did I. And I think that I just always thought that I would meet the right guy and everything would magically click into place. Then I met Maggie and realized why I never met the right guy. And then the world almost ended and that's when I realized that the right person was right in front of me. After we got engaged and marriage became real to me, I thought this is it. This is everything that I wanted. Someone to share my life with, now we just need to get the house with the white picket fence and have a baby. I had no idea that she didn't want that. We never talked about it," Alex says tearfully.

"I am so very proud of you Alex." Eliza says kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead. "It would have been easy to settle down with Maggie and deny yourself. I know that it must have been tough to stand up for what you wanted, just as it couldn't have been easy for Maggie to tell you that she didn't want the same thing," she adds, reaching out to wipe away a tear of her own.

"Y-you're not mad? Or, huh, disappointed in me?" Alex questions.

"I am disappointed for you, but honey, I could never been disappointed by you," Eliza murmurs before pulling the brunette back into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Alex echoes softly, closing her eyes and just soaking in the embrace and comfort.

* * *

"Hey," Alex says crossing the lawn to where Kara has landed.

"How are you?" Kara asks immediately concerned that Alex was watching out for her return.

"Thank you for this. I didn't realize how much I needed it," Alex says reaching out to hug her sister.

"Wow, really?" Kara asks incredulously.

"Really. You are the best sister," Alex says giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I know that," Kara jokes, "but it's nice to hear you admit it."

"Okay, so what is the plan for today? And are you going to talk about whatever had you flying off at the crack of dawn?" Alex says as they walk back towards the house arm in arm.

"I will talk about it, just not right now," Kara offers.

"Okay," Alex says stopping them both. "Just promise that you'll talk to me, I can't be a good sister if you don't give me a chance"

Kara smiles at her and nods in agreement.

Alex notes her teary eyes, but doesn't push it, instead she says. "Mom has been cooking all morning, I hope that you worked up a 'super' appetite."

* * *

"Girls wash up and grab a plate. Kara I made all your favorites, but save some of those bacon bites for Alex, they're her favorite too," Eliza remarks when the two sisters enter the kitchen.

"Pancakes, french toast and waffles...Kara you're lucky that you have an alien metabolism, because I'd have to workout for a month to earn those calories," Alex teases.

"Sometimes it's nice to be an alien," Kara jokes back as she begins piling food onto her plate.

As the two girls fix their plates, Eliza pours them each a glass of milk and a glass of juice and sets them on the table.

"Mom, you don't have to wait on us. Grab a plate," Alex says nodding at the spread of food on the counter.

"I've already eaten, you girls go ahead," Eliza says beaming a happy smile. Torn because it's really good to have them both home, but sad because of the reason.

The three women sit down at the table and the girls begin to eat.

"What are your plans for the day girls?" Eliza asks.

"Hiking," Alex answers and then looks over to Kara to check if that's what she was thinking too.

"We haven't hiked up to the ridge in a while," Kara admits, knowing that is where Alex is wanting to hike.

"Should I pack a lunch for you?" Eliza asks.

"Not for me," Alex replies finishing off the last bite and looking over to see that her sister's plate is empty too.

"I'll just get a little more breakfast and I'll be fine on the hike without lunch," Kara says standing up to head back over to fill her plate again.

"I'll pack a few sandwiches, just in case," Eliza says knowingly.

"Thanks Mom. Water for me and maybe some trail mix," Alex suggests as she picks up her dishes and takes them to the sink.

"I'll do dishes when I'm done eating, you go get ready," Kara offers between mouthfuls of pancake.

"You take longer to get ready than I do," Alex teases.

"Ha! In your dreams," Kara replies before swooshing past her sister and returning a moment later dressed for hiking.

"Girls, I'll take care of the dishes. You both just go commune with nature," Eliza remarks smiling at them both.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks, Eliza," the two sisters say in unison.

* * *

"I know why you wanted to come up here today," Kara says as they top the first ridge.

"Yeah?" Alex huffs. "Why?"

"You and I both know that this is where I first felt like your sister. This is where I first felt like maybe I did belong here on earth," Kara remarks.

"You saved me from myself that day. I was being ridiculous, trying to prove that I was strong like you. Kara, if you hadn't have been here, I wouldn't be here now," Alex points out to her sister.

"Is that really what you were trying to do? Showing off for your friends by climbing a tree on this ridge?" Kara questions.

"That was part of it. But I think that I also wanted to know if you would save me," Alex admits. "We weren't exactly close back then."

"You hated me and I hated being here," Kara reminds her.

"I hated you, because you were ruining my life and you hated it here on top of everything. I mean, I had a great life and then you come into it and you hate it, that was what made me so mad," Alex explains.

"But I was only here because my whole world was gone," Kara murmurs.

"I know that. But as a kid, all I could think of was myself and the fact you being here screwed up my world," Alex retorts.

"Well, you were lucky that I was trailing after you guys and got here in time to save you," Kara points out.

"And lucky that you were smart enough not to let the others see you save me, they just thought that I was incredibly lucky to land in those bushes instead of cartwheeling off the ridge." Alex admits.

"Well, Jeremiah and Eliza told me that if people found out about my powers then I wouldn't be able to stay here," Kara retorts.

"I hate that you felt so alone... I just didn't know how to be a sister," Alex replies.

"Neither did I," Kara admits.

"I'm glad that we figured it out," Alex says placing an arm around the tall blonde.

"Me too," Kara adds returning the embrace. "Thanks Alex."

"Thanks?" Alex questions, cocking her head to get a look at her sister.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling like Kara Danvers much lately. Thank you for reminding me that she's not so bad." Kara remarks.

"Kara, you can't really separate Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El anymore, you're both of them all the time," Alex points out.

"No, no I'm not Alex. Kara Danvers has friends like Lena Luthor and Sam Arias. Kara Zor-El doesn't really have friends, not like that," Kara retorts.

"How can you say that? James, Winn, J'onn... those guys are your friends Kara. They know you and they love you, regardless." Alex argues.

"They are my friends, but they don't know me like you do. You and Clark know me better than anyone," Kara counters.

"We do," Alex admits. "And you know me better than anyone, which is why you knew to bring me home."

Kara nods, but pulls away and wraps her arms around herself.

"Kara, it's okay to be broken. It sucks, but it's just part of life and the thing is, we just have to pick up the pieces and go on. Now you've just bottled everything up and buried it and that's not healthy," Alex offers.

"But Alex, I'm not. Losing Mon-El didn't break me. It sucked, especially because I don't know what happened to him after I sent him away, but I'm not like you. I'm not human. I don't break. I'm invincible, remember."

"Your body is invincible, but Kara you have the biggest most generous and loving heart of anyone. It's hard to watch you shut down," Alex retorts.

"Alex, I am Supergirl. I don't get to break down. If I let my emotions and feelings get in the way, then people could die. In order to be the world's champion, I have to put everyone ahead of myself. I accept those terms, so just let me, okay?" Kara asks.

"You shouldn't have to though," Alex argues. "You should be able to have someone special in your life Kara, someone who gets you and loves you. Y-you deserve that more than anyone," Alex counters.

"Well, it's not going to happen, because I have to focus and that means everyone else's safety and happiness are more important than mine. My cousin and I are the only ones on this planet who can do that Alex." Kara reminds her.

"But he has Lois, he's figured out a way to do both. That is all I'm saying. And yes, you were sent here to be safe and yes, you have superhuman powers, but you are still a being that needs love and you deserve to have it," Alex argues again.

"I have you, Eliza and my friends, that's enough for me Alex. Anything else would just be a distraction," Kara counters before taking off down the trail to end the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My plan is to write this as an alternate version of S3, fixing all the Mon-El crap from last season too._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Alex says when she finally catches up to Kara at the summit, where the blonde has laid out their lunch on a blanket in the sun.

"I just... I need you to not push on this, okay?" Kara asks her voice betraying her emotions.

"Of course, absolutely I can stop pushing. You, you know where I stand on it. But it is your choice, just know that if you ever change your mind, I will support you 110%. I love you and I want you to be happy." Alex answers.

"My mother didn't send me across galaxies just so that I could settle down and live happily ever after. She sent me here to protect this planet. I was sent here to take care of it and my cousin." Kara reminds her.

"I know. I'm just saying that if at any point you want to do both, I will help you figure it out. The two of us have always been able to work through challenges and obstacles. Stronger together, right?" Alex counters.

"Yeah," Kara answers reluctantly.

Realizing that she needs to give the blonde a break. Alex takes a moment to look around and admire the vista before them. She takes it all in, the sun on her face, the smell of the trees and suddenly she realizes that everything will be okay. Then she removes her pullover and plops down onto the blanket. Kara, blue eyes shining bright as ever, tosses her a bottle of water and they both take a deep breath and slowly exhale it. Alex takes a long sip of water and Kara falls onto her back and closes her eyes. The small brunette watches her sister for a few minutes, notes that her breathing has evened out, which usually signals meditation. Smirking, she carefully leans over to grab a sandwich out of the cooler.

"Those are my sandwiches," Kara grumbles without opening her eyes.

"There are four of them, I am only going to eat one and probably only half of it," Alex counters.

"I thought you were just going to eat nuts and fruit," Kara argues, eyes still closed.

"Do you have any idea how fast you made it up here, it was all I could do to keep you in sight," Alex grumbles. "So now I need a damn sandwich."

"Fine." Kara snaps, but her lips twitch into a small smile. It feels good to be bitching at her sister for mundane things instead of what they've been arguing about.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Winn asks entering the command center, surprised to see the brunette sitting at her usual spot.

"It was fine. I feel recharged. Ready for the day, so let's focus on that, okay?" Alex replies quickly.

"Yeah, sure. But, uh, I sort of found something yesterday when I was scanning the harbor," Winn says carefully.

"What, did you find a sunken pirate ship?" Alex jokes.

"Not a pirate ship. I-I think it's a spaceship," Winn replies. "And it wasn't there when we mapped the harbor last year. I guess that it is a Daxamite ship, but the thing is, it looks intact. I was going to go out and send a probe down to check it out, wanna go with me?"

"Definitely, and we should probably get a team together, just in case that ship is full of Daxamites," Alex points out. "Have you informed J'onn yet?"

"He has and I am putting a team together," J'onn says entering the command center.

"I am ready and able to lead the team, sir," Alex counters.

"I realize that, but one of us needs to stay here just in case this goes sideways," J'onn retorts.

"Should we call in Supergirl?" Winn asks from behind them.

"No," Alex and J'onn say in unison.

"Let's see what we have first," J'onn replies.

"I second that," Alex offers.

* * *

"So this is where you hide out," Lena says leaning against the doorway of Kara's office.

"Uh, Lena. Yeah, I sort of still have the office that Cat gave me. James said that I could keep it," Kara explains.

"Does Snapper know?" Lena asks entering the space and closing the door behind her.

"I think he does, but he pretends not to," Kara admits. "The bullpen is really noisy sometimes, I just need a quiet place to write."

"I've noticed that and I wondered about changing the bullpen, maybe add some cube walls to at least buffer the noise level," Lena suggests.

"Snapper will tell you that a noisy newsroom is a working newsroom," Kara recites the old adage that she's already heard at least a dozen times.

"Still, it seems counter-productive, but I won't be changing anything like that, at least not right away. So how is your sister doing?" Lena asks changing the topic.

"She's okay. Picking up the pieces and trying to move on," Kara replies.

"Wow, you Danvers sisters are just, well you're made of strong stuff. You both just muscle your way through heartbreak." Lena remarks.

"Sitting around broken doesn't accomplish anything," Kara points out.

"No, but it's part of the process for most of us," Lena counters.

"Well, she did that... t-that's why I got her out of town," Kara retorts.

"I still can't believe that they broke up, I thought they were so good together," Lena muses.

"They were great together, but that doesn't always mean it's meant to be," Kara exclaims.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Lena inquires gently.

"I guess that I am," Kara admits. "James and I dated briefly, before he was, uh, promoted. But we're better as friends."

"You and James Olsen?" Lena blurts out. "Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that. Kara, you are just full of surprises."

Kara nods and smiles, Lena has no idea what else she is hiding. A moment later her earpiece buzzes and Alex's voice fills her ear asking her to come to the DEO.

Kara makes a show of checking her phone, "Hey, I have an appointment with, uh, with a source. I-I should probably head out."

Lena backs toward the door, "I have a light schedule today, find me for lunch later?"

"Maybe, it just depends ... I'll let you know though," Kara promises as she begins tossing things into her bag until Lena leaves.

"Alex, what is it?" She asks into the coms as soon as she's alone in the office.

"Just come into the DEO, you're going to want to see this for yourself," Alex answers.

* * *

"It's not him. I would know. I would feel... Alex, it's not him," Kara rambles as she looks on at the bearded man sleeping in the med bay. He looks like Mon-El, but it can't be him. It's been six months since she sent him into space and the ship that they pulled from the water had been there for over ten years.

"The thing is, I have his medical records and Kara, everything checks out. I can't explain it, but it's him," Alex asserts.

"Who is the other person?" Kara asks turning around to face the other recovered alien.

"We're not sure. The ship's manifest lists her as Imra Ardeen. J'onn thinks that she is a Titanian, so he's trying to talk to her by telepathy." Alex explains.

"Why does he think that she is Titanian?" Kara asks.

"Well for one, she doesn't have any vocal cords," Alex answers.

Kara looks over the alien with her own x-ray vision, before turning back around to face Mon-El.

"The manifest lists him as Lar Gand," Alex offers.

"His father's name," Kara states flatly.

"He's, uh, he's wearing your necklace," Alex adds.

Kara walks over to the bed and looks at him more closely. She spots the ring immediately. "Did you notice this ring?"

"We did, they're both wearing them. J'onn says that it's a Legion ring. Apparently your cousin has one as well," Alex remarks, clearing her throat.

"Has Kal-El been contacted?" Kara asks stoically.

"We sent him photos of them but we haven't heard back yet," Alex answers.

Kara looks the two aliens over carefully again.

"They're in stasis. You should move them both to containment until we know who and what they are," she points out roughly.

"Kara, this is your... this is Mon-El. He doesn't need to be contained. We know him," Alex argues, worried about her sister's demeanor.

"It could be him or it could be a shapeshifter pretending to be him. Until we know, I want them moved to containment," Kara asserts again.

"I agree," J'onn says entering the med bay. "Superman can't explain why a Legion ship is sitting in our harbor either, so until they wake up and explain themselves, they need to be contained."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Alex asks J'onn after the two aliens are moved into containment bays.

"They should come out of stasis soon and when they do, we interrogate them," J'onn replies.

"I'll take Mon-El, obviously," Alex remarks, since the other one only communicates telepathically.

"Just remember, that may not be Mon-El. Your sister could be right about him not being himself, so be careful but be tough," J'onn retorts. "I need to do a little research on Titanians before she wakes up." He adds excusing himself.

"Except for the beard he doesn't look any different than when he left," Winn remarks from behind her.

"Well, the beard should be longer if he was in that ship for 10 years," Alex points out.

"Maybe the stasis pods have a grooming feature, his hair isn't any longer," Winn suggests.

"You don't age in stasis, it would make sense that your hair doesn't grow either," Alex counters.

"So you're saying the beard happened before stasis," Winn questions.

"Kara sent him off in a Kryptonian pod, he could have grown a beard during the time on that ship before he boarded this one," Alex explains. "At least that's the only thing that makes sense."

"Or his pod was immediately sucked up onto the Legion ship and he's been aboard it this whole time. Although, I've gone back over all of our satellite data for the past six months and there is nothing that could explain when this ship crashed into the harbor." Winn replies.

"We'll get answers when they wake up," Alex says hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Gah, sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've been sidelined writing two for Secret Santa, but I am working this one out and decided to combine the two arcs that they have going right now. Since I'm bringing in Cat and the President, I doubt that there are any spoilers here, but if they are it will be pure coincidence.**_

* * *

Alex is in her office when she gets the call that the two aliens are awake. She reacts immediately, but by the time she arrives, it's clear that Kara has already been there for some time. At the containment bay, she hangs back and watches the interaction.

"How are you here?" Kara asks still in awe at the sight of the bearded alien.

"The ship that you found, where is it?" He asks, glancing around worriedly.

"Mon-El there is still lead in our air, how are you here?" She repeats, her tone betraying her distrust of him.

"Uh, l was inoculated from lead poisoning, it, uh, it doesn't affect me anymore," Mon-El explains. "I-I've been here on Earth, but in the future. My pod went through a wormhole in space," he replies.

"The ship that we found you on, has been in the bay for years, yet we just found it. How is that possible?" Kara asks.

"Who is the woman that we found with you?" Alex asks impatiently stepping up to stand with her sister.

"Before I answer that, I-I need you to know that I tried to send you a message. I tried so many times," he answers.

Alex rolls her eyes at him. "Where did you find someone who could inoculate you against lead poisoning?"

"Uh, you developed it and gave it to me," he blurts out.

Alex blinks, shocked by the answer, because it hadn't even occurred to her to create a vaccine for lead poisoning.

"You are seriously expecting us to believe that you're from the future?" Alex asks instead.

"Look, I am from the future... I-I-I just don't know how to prove it," Mon-El exclaims.

Kara scoffs, then turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

Alex follows after her and finds her at the end of the hallway, pacing angrily with her cape fluttering behind her.

"Who is he, Alex?" Kara asks impatiently.

"Kara we don't know how yet, but everything so far indicates that he is exactly who he appears to be," Alex replies with certainty.

* * *

"They are from the Legion of Superheros and they go by the names Valor and Saturn Girl," J'onn explains as they all sit down in the conference room to share what they've learned about their guests.

"He's only been gone six months, how is it possible that he's been on that ship for ten years?" Alex questions.

"He says that his pod was sucked into a worm hole," Kara remarks breaking her silence and causing everyone in the room to turn towards her.

"If that's true then he could have spent the last six months anywhere," Winn points out.

"Or he was only here for six months, this could have been his time bubble," J'onn counters.

"Are you saying that he was a member of the Legion this whole time and never mentioned it to us?" Kara questions.

"I'm saying that is one possible scenario. And he may not have remembered it, which could be why he didn't tell us," J'onn argues before explaining in detail the other occupants of the ship still resting at the bottom of the harbor.

"So you are saying that this Brainiac 5, he could have blocked Mon-El's memories before sending him to earth the first time?" Kara retorts after listening carefully to the story of the Legion.

"Mon-El has done nothing but lie to us from day one," Alex reminds them. "Am I the only one in this room that thinks all of this is insane? Or at least incredibly convenient."

"The mind block could have erased his memories and when he arrived here, he truly thought that he had just left Daxam," J'onn explains. "If he had been with the Legion and not lost in space then that would explain why his parents couldn't find him for thirty years."

"I need some air," Kara exclaims before dashing out of the room.

"Kara! Kara wait," the brunette calls out to the hero's cape fluttering around the corner.

"I know that you can hear me. Kara, take me with you. If you're going to the Fortress, and I am pretty sure that you are, let me research this with you," Alex pleads uncharacteristically.

Alex continues rushing after her sister, unsure if she will slow down in her haste to leave the DEO.

As she approaches the open galley way, Kara lands in front of her. "Meet me on the deck in ten minutes. And you'll need a warm coat."

* * *

"I really need to talk to Kara," Mon-El says more loudly, since Winn didn't really respond to his first request.

"She's not here dude. She and Alex took off an hour ago," Winn finally replies.

"Took off, where?" Mon-El questions.

"You can talk to her when she returns, okay?" Winn counters.

"I need to explain this. She must be wondering how this all worked and if I lied to her again," Mon-El retorts.

"Nah, I think it's obvious that you lied to her again. I don't think that's in question," Winn remarks.

"I can explain everything," Mon-El begins.

"Well, the thing that you need to know about Kara though, she hates the lying," Winn replies cutting him off.

"B-but she lies all the time..." Mon-El counters.

"Take my advice and don't make that part of your explanation," Winn retorts before leaving the room.

* * *

"The Legion of Superheroes was founded on Earth One when three young aliens came together to protect the planet from Tormock invaders," Alex reads the information aloud.

"Tormocks are cruel and vicious invaders, their planet was destroyed so they invade others, kill off the inhabitants and repopulated it with their own kind," Kara reads taking over the narrative.

"It's members include Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl, Valor and Superman," Alex reads out. "How is it that your cousin didn't recognize Mon-El when we found him?" She stops to ask.

"If Mon-El was sent in a time bubble, then it's possible that neither he nor Kal-El had met yet," Kara theorizes.

"Okay, but your cousin is who named him Mon-El, his real name is Lar Gand, same as his father," Alex points out, after reading ahead.

"Kal-El is approaching," Kal-X informs them not a moment later.

"Kara, Alex...Uh, I understand that you're researching the Legion," Kal-El remarks after greeting them both.

"Yeah, what can you tell us about them?" Kara asks quickly.

"Everything that I knew about them is here in the archives, when I returned from helping them fight off the Tormocks, I stored everything here. Didn't Kal-X explain it to you?" He asks.

"Actually, I didn't think to ask him where all this info came from," Kara replies. "You really don't remember any of this?"

"No, I-I was afraid that my experience in the future would affect me here so I had Kal-X purge my mind of those memories." he explains.

"I bet," Alex remarks. "But how did you know that they needed help? And how did you time travel to the future?"

"Before Kara landed, I was monitoring space trying to find her. The Brainiacs sent out a distress signal, I took off in my pod to follow it. I was sucked into a worm hole and ended up in the future." He explains.

"But if you were sucked into a worm hole, how were you able to return?" Kara questions.

"I'm not sure...I just remember being here at The Fortress and Kal-X suggesting that I deposit the memories," Kal-El answers. "Kal-X what can you tell us about my return from Earth One?" He asks the AI.

* * *

Alex sits up on her bed in her private sleep chamber. After everything they found out yesterday, the three of them spent all night going over all of Kal-El's memories from his time with the legion. It was as exhausting as it was interesting.

The brunette swings her legs out of bed, deciding that she should go check on her sister. She seemed to take the news that Mon-El was married to Irma Ardeen well, but now that she's had time to think about it, she might need to talk.

"Kara?" Alex calls out before entering her sister's sleep chamber.

"Alex?" Kal-El says looking in and seeing the brunette instead of his cousin.

"Where would she have gone?" Alex questions turning around to see little more than a cape flapping behind the alien.

"Kal-El, you're not disappearing on me too?"

"No, I'm not," he answers as he walks up to the center console. "Kal-X, find Kara Zor-El."

"Kara Zor-El is flying in an eastward direction," Kal-X announces and then flashes a map overhead.

"DC," they say in unison and exchange worried looks.

"She isn't visiting who I think she is, is she?" Kal-El questions.

"Well, the President did tell her that she could visit anytime," Alex answers.

"The President," Kal-El says exhaling slowly. "Right, of course, she's going to see the President," he adds remembering the research and then turning back to the AI. "Kal-X show me everything that we have on Durlans."

* * *

"The Six Minute War was a radioactive attack by the Tormocks that devastated the Durlans and rendered their planet inhabitable. Some Dulans survived by using their shape-shifting abilities, however, their chromosomes were affected by attack which made it impossible for them to shift back into their original forms. The attack split the Durlans into two primary groups. One group joined forces with the Dominators who followed the Tormocks to Earth. Another sub group focused on scientific research, their focus was to restore the Durlan genome so they could regain their original forms." Olivia carefully outlines the history of her people to the Kryptonian.

"I've seen your original form, so... you must be from the second group," the hero concludes.

"Actually no, I'm not from either group. I was a part of another subset of Durlans who was inadvertently spared from the war because we were captured and being held by the Coluan tyrant, Brainiac. Brainiac held us prisoner in a bottle city, which protected us from the radioactive attack. By the time the Tormocks arrived to loot our planet, we had been evacuated to Colu," Olivia explains.

"Wow, so how did you get to earth?" Supergirl asks.

"Brainiac brought us here after the Tormocks and Dominators were defeated by the Legion of Superheros. He thought that he could take advantage of the situation, but the Legion didn't trust him and they were able to free us of his command. Since we were true refugees, they allowed us to stay on Earth." Olivia answers.

"Wow, I can't believe that I never knew anything about this before now," Supergirl replies taking a moment to process everything.

Cat, who up until this moment had been sitting quietly listening to Olivia recounting the story with much more detail than the first time she heard it, clears her throat. "I met Olivia during my freshman meet and greet at Radcliffe, I had no idea at the time that she was anything other than what she appeared to be."

"Let's not get ahead of the story Cat, I'm sure that Kara wants to know how I came to be Olivia Marsdin," Olivia says sharing a smile with her old friend.

"Well, I researched you and found that like me, you had a foster family," Kara points out to the other alien.

"Yes, Brainiac was captured by the DEO and was being studied by a scientist Dr Philip Marsdin. Dr Marsdin was the one responsible for freeing us from the bottle city and he took me in and raised me as his own daughter," Olivia explains. "And he encouraged me to take this form so that I could live a full life here on earth."

This information leads to a much more detailed conversation about how she went from alien to college student to leader of the free world, it's several hours later when the President is called away leaving Cat and Kara alone in the residence.

"Um, how long have you known all of this?" Kara asks the other blonde.

"After the plane crash, we had a long talk and she explained it all to me. Basically you just heard the same story that I heard a few weeks ago, but with greater detail," Cat answers.

"Well, I need more information about the Tormocks and the Legion, before I return to National City," Kara remarks.

"It may be several hours before she returns," Cat retorts, but a knock at the door interrupts her.

"The President sent up refreshments for her guests," the aide says pushing in a room service type cart.

Cat nods at the aide and waits for her to leave before going over to the cart and lifting a couple of the covers.

The smell of potstickers and dumplings immediately get the hero's attention.

"Obviously, she's done her homework," Cat quips, watching Kara snag a few potstickers and begin eating them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I need to finish one for the Secret Santa, then I'll get back to this story. On the upside, you'll get two finished ones from me for Christmas!**_

* * *

"Mon-El... your former boyfriend whom you saved by sending him into space, Mon-El?" Cat uncharacteristically blurts out the question.

"The one and only," Kara confirms uncomfortably.

"You don't seem happy about this reunion," Cat remarks.

"It doesn't make sense, which is why I came here to talk to The President and everything that she explained doesn't answer many questions, if anything it's giving me more questions," Kara retorts, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Do you want to run it down with me? Maybe I can help you formulate your questions so when she pops back in you can present it to her quickly before she's pulled away again," Cat offers.

Kara nods and then she begins going over everything she knows to date about the newly found ship and it's occupants.

* * *

"Madame President, thank you for seeing me on such short notice again," the hero says striding into the Oval Office a few hours later.

"Of course, Supergirl." Olivia says greeting the hero with a firm handshake and nodding to her staff that they are dismissed.

Once they are alone, Olivia turns to her. "I am sorry that we were interrupted before you could explain what you need. Now what is going on that you want this information about the Legion?" She asks worriedly.

"We've discovered an alien ship in the National City Bay," Supergirl explains. "It appears to be from the future and it contains a few aliens, one of which is Mon-El of Daxam."

"The Daxamite that you saved after the invasion?" Olivia asks.

"Yes," the hero confirms. "He says that after he left earth his ship was sucked into a wormhole and that he's been living on earth in the future."

"Interesting, but why are you here. This could have been conveyed in our normal briefing," Olivia points out.

"Not exactly, you see he's wearing a Legion ring," Kara counters.

"A Legion ring... Legion of Super Heroes ring?" Olivia questions.

"Madame President, did you know that the Legion of Super Heroes was convened in the 30th Century on Earth One to protect our planet from the Tormocks?" Kara asks.

"I am quite aware of the Legion," Olivia answers, before going over to her desk and pulling a small box out of it. She sets the box on the desk as Kara approaches for a closer look. The tall brunette touches the box and it splits open to reveal her own ring.

"You're a member of the Legion?" Kara blurts out.

"Yes, like you I will live long into the future and like your cousin, I, too was summoned to help fight the Tormock invaders on Earth One." Olivia explains.

"Now what exactly is the problem with the Legion ship in the bay?" Olivia inquires.

"There are multiple stasis pods on board, two of them were open, one contained Mon-El and the other appears to be a Titanian," Kara answers.

"Most likely the Titanian is Saturn Girl, have you located Brainiac 5 yet?" Olivia inquires.

"No, but as I stated before there are other pods on the ship and we are concerned about who else is on board," Kara points out.

"I would suggest that you make sure that those pods stay in stasis, until I can get there. It will take me roughly 48 hours to orchestrate a reason to visit National City. Until I can get there, you should arrange to have Superman stay on board to supervise them. If any of them come out of stasis, they will recognize him and trust him," Olivia explains.

"Superman doesn't remember them, he had his memories stored," Kara retorts.

"That's fine. They'll remember him and they trust him," Olivia replies. "Oh and Supergirl, you should stay away from them... they, uh, they don't trust you or the Martian Manhunter." The brunette replies before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

"Supergirl, you're back," Alex remarks when the hero swoops into the DEO a few hours later.

"Is Kal-El on the ship?" Kara asks.

"Yes, the President called to talk to him directly and he's been on the ship ever since," Alex informs her sister.

"Has the Titanian given us anything helpful yet?" Kara asks.

"Not until J'onn shapeshifted into President Marsdin, then she spilled the whole story about Braniac 5 and how they ended up under the harbor," Alex answers.

"Did she explain how they got to our century when they're actually from the 31st century?" Kara questions.

"She is explaining that now, apparently Mon-El only remembers the past ten years, so even though he played a big part in the Legion's success from the 31st century, he has no memory of it right now," Alex retorts.

"And probably Brainiac 5 is responsible for that," Kara remarks as she paces in front of the command center.

"There's more though, I think you should know that Irma, the Titanian, she and Mon-El are, uh, they're married," Alex explains carefully.

Kara nods, she expected something like that, since their pods were linked causing them both to come out of stasis together.

"You don't seem surprised," Alex points out.

"I'm not. Their pods were obviously linked, that is common when people are bonded," Kara counters.

"How... I mean, when did you find out about that?" Alex questions.

"You're not the only one who has been researching this Alex. After leaving The President, I went back to the Fortress to update our files, the new information that I provided unlocked more files that Kal-El must have secured when he returned from the 31st century," Kara explains.

"Okay, well J'onn will be done soon, perhaps we should meet and compare notes again," Alex suggests and Kara agrees.

* * *

"What happens when Brainiac 5 comes out of stasis?" Kara questions.

"Irma believes that he will take control of the ship and wake up the whole team, it's not clear if he will allow Irma to brief them on their current position. It's possible that he will assume that you and I are in control of Earth and he will attack us to save it," J'onn explains.

Kara scoffs and runs her hand through her hair. "Will he listen to Kal-El?"

"We're not sure, he might listen to President Marsdin though, so I've asked her to record a message for us to upload onto the ship's hard drive, it's possible that if he's aware that she's president and that we are working with her, then when he awakes, he will stand down," J'onn remarks.

"Okay, well that sounds promising, but what if it doesn't work?" Kara asks.

"Well, then we will have to fight the whole legion of Super-heroes," J'onn retorts.

* * *

Unable to do anything else at the DEO, Kara returns to CATCO.

"These symbols have been appearing all over the city, the local police haven't been able to track down a source and no one seems to know what they mean. I want everyone to reach out to their contacts and see what you can find out, someone has to know who's doing this. See what you can find out and report back by the end of the day," James says ending the pitch meeting in his office.

"Hey Kara, would you stay behind. I have a few things I need to go over with you," James says when he spots her in the back of the room.

The tall blonde waits as the others leave the office, before making her way towards his desk.

"You know what I'm going to ask," he says nodding towards the monitor.

"It looks Kryptonian, but I've never seen it before," she confirms.

"I was hoping that since you were late to the meeting, it was because you were working on this," James retorts hopefully.

"Uh, no actually. I've been working on something else," she replies somewhat distracted by the symbol on the monitor.

"So it's true. Mon-El is back," James remarks flatly.

"Winn doesn't have clearance to be telling you about that," Kara snaps in frustration.

"He was worried about you. And he hasn't told me how it is that he's returned. Now since I haven't heard of any pods landing in the desert, how is it that he's back?" James questions.

"That information is on a need to know basis, and I don't know if you need to know about it. But I will see what I can find out about this symbol," Kara retorts before backing away and leaving the office.

* * *

"Has anyone asked Supergirl about this? I mean, I can't be the only one who has noticed that this symbol is fairly similar to her crest," Lena remarks to James and Snapper over lunch.

"I've asked her and she's looking into it," James replies.

"I reached out to that religious kook and I'm waiting for him to put me on his visitor's list so I can talk to him about his Kryptonian research," Snapper adds before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

"Why did you reach out to Colvile instead of having Kara do it?" Lena questions. "It was her story and he's her contact."

"I didn't get a pulitzer by letting rookie reporters fumble interviews they're not ready to do," Snapper quips.

"Well, if you don't hear back from him, then I want Kara involved, he really seemed to open up to her," Lena points out.

James hides his smirk and Snapper rolls his eyes. He can't believe that Lena Luthor hasn't figured out that her pet reporter is Supergirl, but he'll be damned if he will be the one to tell her.

"Fine by me," he grumbles.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara shows the symbol to Winn and he pulls a city-wide grid that reveals the symbol appears most often in high crime areas, which may mean that they have a Kryptonian vigilante on their hands.

"What's all this?" Alex asks looking at the screen.

"I'm not sure, it looks Kryptonian. Can you ask J'onn if there was a Kryptonian on that ship?" Kara asks.

"There were only two empty pods, if there were, it would still be on the ship," Alex replies.

"Well it can't be a coincidence that there's a vigilante running around tagging the city with some sort of Kryptonian symbol at the same time we find a ship in the harbor," Kara points out.

"If this is Kryptonian, what does it mean?" Winn questions.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before and it's not listed in any of our databases," Kara answers.

"Have you shown it to your cousin?" Alex asks.

"Not yet, but Kal-Ex had nothing on it either," Kara says with a flip of her cape before whooshing off and out of the DEO.

"Do you think it's related to the ship?" Winn asks the senior agent.

"I think it would be a hell of a coincidence if it isn't," Alex remarks worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Merry Holidays! I am focusing on this story now, so it should move a bit faster. I participated in a Secret Santa Femslash and wrote two stories for it. I've posted one here and will post the second one tomorrow morning._**

* * *

"What is that?" Cat asks gesturing at the laptop

"These symbols have appeared all over National City, our friends there wanted me to see them on the off chance they are somehow connected to the Legion," Olivia explains to her friend and Press Secretary as she enters the President's personal sitting room.

"I've never seen it before, but it seems that it shares some commonalities with Supergirl's crest. Is it Kryptonian?" Cat inquires taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"It seems familiar to me, but I can't quite place it," the President mutters as she picks up a decanter and pours them both a drink.

They each pick up their glass and take a sip while the screen continues to reveal additional symbols painted around the city, finally revealing a map of each location.

"These map points are all located in some of the most dangerous areas of National City," Cat notes. "There are several different gangs that operate in each of these areas, none of which would tolerate having someone tag their neighborhoods. Have the police reported any changes in criminal activity in these areas?"

"According to the report, crime has increased in every area that these symbols have been found," the President concedes.

"The gangs are protecting their turf," Cat offers the obvious opinion.

"Actually, that is what has the police so concerned and why they are consulting the DEO. You see the gangs are being targeted and systematically eradicated from these areas, quite violently. It appears to be the work of a powerful vigilante, who, so far, has managed to avoid every camera in the city. One survivor stated that it was like being attacked by a huge bat, it descended from the night without warning," Olivia replies, letting her voice fade off as she clicks the next series of photos from the crime scenes.

Despite having seen many displays of violence, Cat flinches at the sight on the screen. "Hmm, so we have an alien vigilante, who is targeting the most dangerous gangs in National City; while a mysterious space ship has appeared at the bottom of the bay. How are they related?"

"I am not sure that they are," the President answers.

"It's familiar to you, but you can't place it," Cat recalls the President's previous statement. "What about the members of the Legion, is this related to one of them? A crest perhaps?"

"Definitely not. No one in the Legion would wear a crest of this type, it is more likely that it's related to the war with the Tormocks and Dominators," the brunette remarks thoughtfully.

"Once you and Supergirl have a chance to go over everything together, I am positive that you'll figure it out. So what time are we expecting her?" Cat asks as casually as possible.

The President smirks before responding. "Hmm, I am not expecting her. She has her hands full there."

"Uh, yes of course. It's just she can fly here and back in just a matter of minutes, I-I just assumed that she would want to see you in person," Cat retorts defensively.

"She and I have already discussed this at length and will review it again in the morning... disappointed?" Olivia asks leaning forward, elbows on her knees to press the point.

Cat glares at the other woman, "What exactly are you implying Madame President?"

"You know exactly what I am implying," the brunette returns. "And remember Catherine, just because you keeping marrying men, doesn't mean that you're suddenly straight."

"College was a long time ago Olivia," Cat remarks softly. "People change."

"Not buying it. I've seen the way you look at her, and for the record... she looks at you the same way," Olivia retorts.

* * *

Cat wakes up suddenly. Midnight. She has only been asleep for an hour. She pauses to listen for what woke her, but the night seems unusually quiet. Before she can drift back to sleep her phone buzzes on the table, debating whether to check it or not, it begins buzzing again and again. News alerts, she realizes as she grabs the phone to see what is going on.

* * *

"I don't care what you need Madame President, I am flying to National City immediately," Cat blurts out as she answers the phone on the second ring.

"I assumed as much," the President replies calmly, "I'm sending a car to get you, Air Force One is sitting on the tarmac waiting for us."

"My jet is faster," Cat argues.

"I know, which I why I replaced Air Force One with the same model," The President quips before ending the call.

* * *

"She's stabilizing," the nurse says as Alex is about to give her sister another shot of epinephrine.

"Okay, let's get her intubated and someone start cleaning up the head lac," Alex instructs the med team as they swarm into the room. "I need a suture kit and portable x-ray, I need to set these broken arms before she wakes up."

"Heart is getting stronger", the cardiac doctor states. "But breath sounds are shallow, I'm positive that she has a few broken ribs if not all of them."

"We'll confirm that with x-ray," Alex adds pulling out her stethoscope to hear for herself. "Is that a crackle? Do you hear that?" She asks turning to look at the other doctor who has moved his stethoscope to listen for it.

"Let's get x-ray in here stat!" Alex calls out loudly.

* * *

When the car arrives Cat hands off her bag to the driver before climbing into the car. She packed so quickly, she now has no idea what is in it. Fortunately, she still maintains a residence in the city. She whips out her phone to send her assistant instructions on what she'll need to cover for her. The deputy communications director will obviously handle the press briefing in her place, but most likely the President will need to make a statement about this last minute trip.

* * *

"We will arrive at 0400 and go directly to the DEO," Olivia informs her as they settle into their seats for the cross country flight.

"Is the Press pool aware of this trip?" Cat asks.

"No, although I am sure someone will leak it, they always do," The President quips in annoyance.

"Okay, well I'll start putting together a statement for why we're going," Cat offers.

"No need, my speechwriter is in the back working on it as we speak. Cat, Supergirl works for me, that is enough of a reason for me to be in National City," Olivia argues.

"Maybe enough for you, but why am I along for the ride? This is my second late night escapade with you, people will begin to talk," Cat points out.

"They're already talking Catherine, I realize now that I should have made you my Chief of Staff, but then you'd take more liberties than you do now," the President teases lightly.

"Are you going to set up at the DEO?" Cat asks ignoring the dig.

"Unless you're offering up your Penthouse, which seems to be almost as secure as the White House," Olivia answers.

"Of course you can set up there, actually that is the perfect reason for me to come along," Cat realizes.

"Good, since I've already told the advance team to set up a perimeter," Olivia replies with a soft laugh. "Look, I know that video was disturbing, but I've spoken with them and she is stable."

"When is the briefing?" Cat asks, not wanting to revisit the disturbing sight of the blonde lying bleeding on the sidewalk in front of CATCO.

"They were able to stabilize her, but I'm not going to lie to you, the doctor said that the next few hours are critical," Olivia informs her.

"What attacked her?" Cat questions, since the only footage she has seen so far was from the cameras on the roof of CATCO, showing a black form with a mask.

"The DEO is working on that right now. Parts of the attack were caught on various cameras around the city, they're piecing it together, but it appears that it started on the roof of CATCO," Olivia replies.

"James has sent me the footage from CATCO, it doesn't show much until the end. Then it shows Supergirl being dangled off the roof like a doll, before being dropped. The damage that I saw was similar to what we saw from her fighting her cousin, is this another Kryptonian?" Cat asks.

"If it is, then it's one who is stronger than Supergirl," Olivia points out.

"How is that possible?" Cat gasps.

"It could be another alien species all together," Olivia offers.

Unable to sit still any longer now that the plane is in the air, Cat crosses over to the small bar and pours herself a drink, before glancing over to the President who silently shakes her head, alcohol doesn't really do much for her.

* * *

"President Marsdin, Director Henshaw is ready to brief you now," an aide says interrupting the two women.

"Director, what can you tell me about this attacker?" The President asks.

"Not much. She is a ghost, the only footage we have is just enough to tell us that it's a woman. She wore all black with a three quarter mask over her face," Henshaw answers.

"I see, can you send me the clearest image that you have?" Marsdin requests.

"Yes, of course. Madame President, do you know who it could be?" Henshaw retorts impatiently.

"I have some ideas, but until I can see an image, I won't know for sure. Is Superman still on board the ship?" She asks.

"No, he's in the med bay with Supergirl. Dr Danvers is preparing him for a blood transfusion," Henshaw offers.

Cat gasps. A blood transfusion means a serious loss of blood. "Director, is that a precaution?" She asks shakily.

"Well, she has internal injuries from the fight but also there is a good chance that a transfusion will help her recover her powers, which in turn will help her heal. We just don't have all the answers right now, but she is getting the best care available," he promises.

As he ends the video call, he hears Mon-El yelling in the command center

"I need to see her!" Mon-El shouts.

"No, the doctors are still working on her," J'onn replies exiting his office and intercepting the Daxamite.

Mon-El sizing up the martian before turning his back to him in frustration.

"Look, I can't just not do anything," he yells.

"There's nothing for us to do right now, I've got my team scanning the city to locate this thing and find out what we're dealing with, but until then we are all staying put and standing down," J'onn argues forcefully.

"No, I'm not doing that. I going back to the ship and waking the others," Mon-El says running his hand over his beard.

"How do we know that this thing didn't come from your ship and maybe there are more of them on it!" J'onn argues.

"Look, there's no way that whatever this is came from our ship. The Legion has taken care of these types of threats after Superman was killed," Mon-El exclaims.

"What killed Superman?" J'onn questions with concern.

"Doomsday, this mutant Kryptonian. He was stronger than Superman, in fact, this is what he did to Superman, he beat him and nothing we did could save him," Mon-El replies.

"But you're sure that whatever attacked Kara isn't Doomsday?" J'onn asks.

"No, but it's definitely something from Krypton like Doomsday, which is why we need Brainiac's help," Mon-El repeats.

"The President will be here soon, I think that we should wait until she gets here before we make a decision," J'onn retorts decisively.

* * *

"Live from the International Airport, Air Force One just touched down and we are waiting now to get a statement from the President. We believe that she is here to check on the status of Supergirl, who was injured in a brutal fight with an unidentified attacker..." the news report switching into coverage of the attack and neither woman can stomach watching it again.

"I'll make a statement, you should head to the DEO," Cat suggests shakily.

"No, there's no reason to disclose that you've made the trip with me yet. I want you to head to the DEO, I'll stay here and make a statement," Olivia offers.

"Not on your life, Madam President. I don't hide from the Press, I will make a statement," Cat argues.

"Last that I checked, this isn't your decision darling. Now do as I ask, it wouldn't do for the press to see you physically removed from Air Force One, now would it?" Olivia asks sarcastically.

Cat huffs in frustration before heading out to the other section of the plane, she is going to sneak off the plane with the flight crew.

* * *

"Take more if you think it will help her Alex," Kal-El offers as they wait to see if the blood transfusion will have any affect on Kara's condition.

"We don't even know yet if this will have any impact, let's just wait and see what happens," Alex replies worriedly.

"I want to go find who or what did this to her," Kal-El exclaims angrily.

"You can't go after it alone and J'onn is out patrolling for it now. He'll let us know if he finds it," Alex says tiredly. The adrenalin is leaving her body again and now she's just numb.

Noting her exhaustion, Kal-El puts a hand on Alex's shoulder. "You should go lie down, I'll stay with her and if there are any changes we'll wake you immediately," he offers.

"I'm not leaving this room," Alex says pulling up a chair to the bed and sitting down to take Kara's hand in her own.

The other hero sighs and pulls up the other chair and sits down. Unsure what to do, he closes his eyes begins meditating on the prayers to Rao that Kara taught him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: sorry this one is going slowly but I am trying to work things out a few chapters ahead before posting to ensure the story flows well. Hope everyone is having a great holiday... Happy New Year!**_

* * *

Escorted by a bewildered security guard, Cat sweeps into the DEO demanding to see the hero.

Kal-El, recognizing the voice, immediately rushes out to intercept her.

"Ms Grant?" He calls out.

Immediately she spins around to face him.

"Good, you're here," the petite blonde exclaims in relief. "Where is she?"

"She's still unconscious. Ms Grant, what are you doing here?" The hero can't help but blurt out.

"The same as you, now is her room this way?" Cat retorts and begins to head down the hall.

"Cat, wait. She's in pretty bad shape," Kal-El say resting a hand on her arm.

"I-I need to see her," Cat replies thickly, her eyes tearing up.

The Kryptonian nods his head and holds up a finger, "Uh... wait here one moment, I just want to let her doctor know."

"Alex, hey uh, Kara's got a visitor," he says softly shaking her shoulder to wake her.

"The President's here already?" Alex replies groggily.

"Not exactly, it's Cat Grant," Kal-El answers.

"What?" Alex asks suddenly very awake now.

A gasp from the hallway gets their attention as Cat takes in the sight of the hero with her head bandaged, one eye swollen shut and her face so bruised that she's barely recognizable. The smaller blonde's knees buckle and she begins to fall to the floor.

Alex jumps up but Kal-El zips over and scoops her up before she hits the floor, then carefully deposits her onto the empty chair beside the bed.

"What could do this to her?" Cat gasps tearfully clinging to the hero's arm.

"We're not sure," Alex admits reaching over to pull up Cat's sleeve to check her pulse. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I'll be fine, I just wasn't quite prepared to see her like this," Cat says shaking her head and pulling herself back together. "Have you done the transfusion?"

"H-how did you know about that?" Alex questions caught off guard by her presence, even though the media mogul was instrumental in fighting off the Daxamites.

"Relax Agent Danvers, I am not here as a journalist. I was with the President for the last briefing," Cat retorts

"Right, well the transfusion was completed a while ago. Now we're just waiting to see if it will help," Alex explains, moving around the bed to check Kara's vitals for any signs of improvement.

"Alex, is there any change?" Eliza questions as she bursts into the med bay.

"She's holding strong, it could be that the transfusion is taking hold," Alex says handing her mother Kara's chart.

"This is encouraging," Eliza says agreeing with her daughter's assessment and smiling at her and then noticing the petite blonde for the first time. "Ms Grant?"

"Yes, Eliza wasn't it?" Cat says acknowledging her.

"Well, if you're here then obviously you know everything now," Eliza says offering a weak smile.

"I do and may I ask if there is any sort of timeframe for her to wake up?" Cat questions.

"No, this is uncharted territory, I am afraid. But I've been working in the lab running some tests to try to determine additional courses of treatment that we could pursue, and I was just coming in to get Alex so that she can go over my results, I think that I may have found the next course of treatment," Eliza explains reaching out for Alex's arm.

"Excuse us, we'll just be down the hall," Alex says as she goes over to the bed and leans over to give her sister a light kiss on her head. "Stay strong Kar, you're healing," she whispers softly.

* * *

"Madam President, your security detail will need to remain in the parking garage, they're not cleared for this," J'onn reminds her as she heads towards him.

"Stand down, gentlemen. This building is a secure government operation," The President says following J'onn into the elevator.

"How's our girl?" Olivia asks once the doors close.

"Showing signs of improvement, we're hopeful," J'onn admits stoically.

"Sorry about sending Cat ahead, but we didn't think the Press needed to know that she traveled with me tonight," Olivia explains.

"I think Supergirl will be pleased that you both thought enough of her to come out to check on her," J'onn replies with a tight smile.

"I trust that the ship is still secure and it's occupants still in stasis?" Olivia asks.

"For now, yes. Mon-El believes that we need to wake them up. He seems to think that whatever attacked Supergirl could be related to Doomsday," J'onn answers.

"Doomsday was formidable, do you think it's Kryptonian?" Olivia inquires.

"It matched Kara power for power, but was ultimately much stronger. I think it could be a Kryptonian," John replies.

"Brainiac could probably tell us," Olivia remarks. "Let me see her first and then take me to the ship."

* * *

"Madame President," Alex says rising to her feet to greet her.

"Agent Danvers, I understand that you and your mother have been instrumental in treating our hero," Olivia exclaims after giving the agent a hug.

"Yes, and we were just waiting for you to get here, before we begin a new course of treatment," Alex replies confidently.

"Excellent, well if you wouldn't mind. I would just like a few minutes with her," Olivia says to the small group.

"Of course Madame President," J'onn replies escorting the others out of the room.

"Cat, stay," Olivia says noticing that the small blonde really doesn't want to leave.

"Are you sure?" Cat questions pausing for a response.

"Yes," Olivia says holding out her hand.

The others file out of the room and Cat takes her friend's hand.

"I am going to pray to my gods to help her, I suggest that you do the same," Olivia says moving to the side of the bed and taking Kara's hand gently into her own.

Cat moves to the other side of the bed , she has never been a religious person, but she would pray to any god if she thought it might help Kara.

Silently, they both close their eyes and murmur the prayers of their people.

After a few minutes they both open their eyes and gaze at the battered hero a moment, until one of the monitors starts beeping and Kara furrows her brow.

"Alex, Alex something's happening," Cat yells out towards the door.

Alex and her mother rush into the room and while Alex checks the monitor, Eliza checks Kara.

"Alex, she's waking up," Eliza announces.

"Okay, it's time then, we can't wait any longer," Alex says darting across the room to grab a syringe from the counter.

"Ladies, you should probably leave. If she wakes up, she is going to be in a lot of pain," Eliza explains to them.

"What is that? Pain medicine?" Cat questions as she looks at the syringe Alex is inserting into the IV line.

"Not exactly, this will put her in a medically induced coma, which we think will speed up her healing process," Alex answers.

"She finally coming out of coma and your next course of treatment is to put her in another one?" Cat questions.

"Ms Grant, Kryptonians don't experience pain the way we do. All of their senses are heightened on our planet, so we are assuming that her pain receptors are also elevated. She was dropped off a 30 story building, she has so many broken bones right now that if she wakes up, the pain could kill her," Alex explains carefully.

"But we've never given it to her before, so we don't know how long it will take to work," Eliza replies and nods for J'onn to escort the two women out of the room.

* * *

"Cat I need to meet with J'onn privately about the other matter, you stay here with her," Olivia states before following the director down the hall.

"Ms Grant, uh, can I get you coffee or anything?" Winn asks shuffling up to his former boss.

"Ah Winslow, you look terrible. But then I guess none of us are at our best right now. Coffee would be good, I really want to wait here a bit, just in case Kara wakes up and I can see her," Cat replies hopefully.

Winn nods and heads off to get it, while Cat sinks down into a chair at the command center. Idly, she looks around the room taking it all in.

* * *

Olivia enters the room and immediately smiles at Imra, who smiles back. Wordlessly they communicate, greeting each other like long lost friends.

"She wants us to pull the others from stasis," Olivia says aloud to Mon-El and J'onn.

"Yes, Brainiac can help us figure out who attacked Kara," Mon-El replies urgently.

"Who else is onboard the ship?" Olivia questions staring directly at Irma.

Imra nods to her husband signaling him to answer.

"Dawnstar, Tyroc, Blok, Stig Ah," Mon-El answers, although it's obvious by Olivia's expression that she already guessed

"Take me down to the ship," Olivia replies. "I want to see them before we wake them up."

* * *

"Her pulse rate is dropping and respirations are returning to normal," Alex says when Kal-El enters the room.

"I hate seeing her like this," he murmurs. "And I don't like knowing that there's something out there who can do this to us."

"I understand that feeling completely," Alex replies.

"I am going with J'onn to escort the President to the ship and we may bring Brainiac out of stasis to help us find this monster," Kal-El informs the agent.

"Just be careful, Kal-El" Alex says throwing her arms around him. They've never been that close, but ever since Kara came out as Supergirl, Alex feels like she understands him more and respects his decision to give Kara to the Danvers to raise.

"How is she?" Eliza asks entering the room. She has to admit that she is glad to see Alex and Kal-El supporting each other at a time like this.

"She's comfortable again. Mom, this is the right thing to do," Alex says reaching out to give her mother reassurance.

"Have you checked her x-rays to see if the bones are healing yet?" Eliza questions as she circles the bed, checking the lacerations under each bandage for any signs of healing.

"I wanted to wait at least an hour," Alex answers.

"Eliza, I am going back down to the ship with the others," Kal-El informs her. "But I am on your coms link now, so if anything changes let me know and I'll return."

"Thanks Kal-El, it's just a waiting game now," Eliza admits reluctantly.

* * *

"You should eat and then get some sleep, Ms Grant," Eliza says entering the small waiting area.

Cat puts down her tablet and looks up at her.

"You look like you should take your own advice," Cat points out gently.

"I just talked my daughter into laying down, I'm fine for a few more hours," Eliza counters as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Kara is lucky to have you both," Cat replies.

"It would seem that she's lucky to have you too," Eliza remarks. "I just watched your press conference."

Cat shrugs, it was the least that she could do to reassure the public that Supergirl was alive and let them know that the government was doing everything that it can to find the person responsible for hurting her.

"I couldn't help but notice the effect that my daughter seems to have had on you," Eliza adds.

"She is hope personified," Cat admits softly.

"That she is. Always seeing the best in people," Eliza murmurs thoughtfully.

"Even when they aren't at their best," Cat adds.

Eliza nods understanding that sentiment.

"Do you have any idea how many times that I fired her that first year and she just ignored me and came back to work the next day?" Cat asks.

"She knew that you weren't really firing her," Eliza remarks.

"Oh but I was firing her," Cat chuckles.

"Well, she doesn't do well with change," Eliza offers with a smile.

"She managed to do something that not many have before her, it took several months but she was so effective and efficient that she became indispensable. Out of hundreds of employees, Kara achieved that distinction after just a few months," Cat points out uncomfortably admitting the truth she has barely acknowledged to herself.

"Her heightened senses make her intuitive beyond my understanding too," Eliza counters.

"Yes, well I have come to accept that my life is better with her in it," Cat admits, her voice breaking a little as her eyes get teary.

Eliza crosses the room to hand her a tissue. "Mine too," she replies simply.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my year started off on a very bad note.**_

* * *

Lena stands in the CATCO office with a glass of scotch watching Cat Grant's press conference on a loop.

 _"Supergirl is stable and expected to make a full recovery," Cat says confidently. "The President is by her side and working to ensure that whomever attacked our hero is found and contained."_

 _"What is the name of the agency?" A reporter calls out._

 _Cat looks around until she spots the reporter, "That is on a need to know basis," she replies curtly._

 _"Do you know?" Another reporter questions._

 _Cat sighs in frustration. She expected this to happen, but the President was adamant that the DEO remain unnamed._

 _"We have a right to know if there is a black ops government agency operating in our city," yet another reporter points out._

 _"Folks, it doesn't matter which agency is protecting us. It isn't important for you to know if it is a black ops group or an amalgamation of Military, CIA and FBI, what matters is that it exists and protects us from rogue alien threats," Cat points out._

 _"So you're confirming that there is a secret government agency," a woman reporter asks._

 _"I am confirming no such thing. And we are done here," Cat answers quickly before stepping away from the mic and disappearing off screen._

Lena takes a sip of her drink. The last twenty-four hours have been a jumble of emotions. Kissing James for the first time was amazing, until it was interrupted with Supergirl fighting across the city and ending with the hero falling off the building and taken away unconscious and bloody. As soon as the fight was reported, James took off immediately and now the brunette has not been able to reach him, Kara Danvers or Sam Arias for hours.

"Hey," the booming voice behind her is startling.

Lena turns to find James walking towards her. "Uh, I'm sorry I disappeared but I had to check on her," he explains.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Lena questions.

"Yeah, the doctors are expecting a full recovery," James says with a confidence that he barely feels. Then to distract Lena, he takes the drink from her and finishes it off.

Lena smiles at him, takes the empty glass and heads over to the bar to pour another drink.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Kara..." Lena states, carefully watching his response in the mirror.

He looks away, then runs his hand over his head, clearly thinking through his response.

Lean turns around before remembering Cat Grant's words from the press conference, "At least tell me that you managed to get her into this mysterious government agency that doesn't exist and she is getting an exclusive."

James flashes a quick smile in relief. "Uh, yeah actually she is and um, they make us turn off our phones."

Lena approaches him then and hands him the fresh drink.

"She will have first person account of everything, plus an interview with the President," he adds taking a long sip.

"Did you get anything while you were there? Anything that we could use to follow up to Cat's press conference," Lena suggests.

Obviously she is getting the hang of running a media empire, James observes. "Uh, it would probably be best if we wait until we know what attacked Supergirl."

"They still don't know who attacked her?" Lena asks alarmed. "You mean whatever that was is still out there?"

"We...I mean they are tracking it and working on a plan to contain it," James retorts.

Before Lena can respond her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says not recognizing the number.

"Lena, do you know where my Mom is?" Ruby's small voice asks tearfully.

"Ruby, where are you?" Lena asks quickly.

"I'm at the neighbor's. Mom said she had to go into the office last night, but she didn't come back. I'm scared that something has happened to her," the little girl explains frantically.

"I'm sure that she just got caught up at work, I'll go over to the office and check on her, sweetheart," Lena promises before ending the call.

"That was Ruby, she doesn't know where her Mom is," Lena remarks. "I need to go over to L-Corp, hopefully, she fell asleep on the couch in her office."

"I'll drive you," James offers setting the glass down.

* * *

After the uncharacteristically emotional scene with Eliza, Cat realized that she truly did need sleep, which is how she ended up asleep on a cot across from Alex Danvers. Equally tired, Alex fell onto the opposing cot without even noticing who occupied the other.

Alex awakes with a start, unsure of what woke her she sits up on the small cot to look around.

"Nahhh..."

The brunette hears mumbling from the other cot, but all she sees is blonde hair. Not recognizing the profile, she swings around to sit up.

The mumbling continues and is getting more frantic, so Alex creeps closer. Surprised to see who it is, she hesitates before deciding to gently shake her on the shoulder. Getting no response, she adds, "Wake up, it's just a dream Ms Grant."

Cat's eyes open immediately when she hears her name and she struggles to sit up. As soon as she recognizes the agent she blurts out, "Is Kara awake?"

"Uh no, you were having a dream... I thought maybe I should wake up to uh, stop it?" Alex exclaims awkwardly before sitting back down on her own cot. It's not lost on her that the other woman's first thought upon waking was Kara.

Cat covers her face with both hands to give herself a moment to wake up and compose her thoughts.

The brunette waits a moment, then asks, "You want to talk about it?"

The blonde shakes her head not really in response more as a way to clear her head and wake up.

"You don't have to, I just thought it might help," Alex adds with a shrug.

Cat sits up on the small bed and turns to face the agent. "I still dream about Air Force One being shot down by that damn tiara laden space queen," she finally explains.

"Which is completely understandable, especially after you just flew into National City on another Air Force One," Alex points out supportively.

"I suppose that is a valid point," Cat agrees reluctantly, also relieved to hear a supportive remark.

Alex begins to say something else, then stops herself. She should let the other woman wake up before asking her why she's really here.

Cat cocks her head waiting for the agent to say what is on her mind, instead the brunette pulls her boots back on and stands up. "I'm going to go check on her. I'm sure there's no change or Mom would have woken me... us."

The blonde nods her understanding and lays back down on the cot. It's not like she will be able to go back to sleep, but she needs a moment to process the dream she was having. In it, the plane was shot down and Cat was flung out of it, but instead of Supergirl swooping in to save her, Cat continued falling, endlessly, towards the ground. She shudders at the memory and reminds herself of what it felt like the moment she was wrapped up in the hero's warm embrace. The safest she has ever felt in her life has been in Supergirl's arms. It started the moment they hugged after the first run in with Livewire, then during Myriad they literally saved the world together, sure Max helped, but they would have gotten it done without him, Cat is positive.

Sighing she rolls over on her side, a tear slides down her face and soon another one follows. Closing her eyes she offers another prayer to a god she never really believed in.

* * *

Mon-El looks around the room uncomfortably. "Absolutely not."

"It's not up to you," Superman points out sharply. "You do not speak for everyone in the Legion."

"We are here on a mission... and we can't do anything that could interrupt the timeline," he asserts.

"There is something out there stronger than we are and it is dangerous to us and the citizens of National City," Superman retorts.

"The Legion has pledged to keep the planet safe, we cannot sit this one out," Olivia adds supporting the caped hero.

"Our mission is too important to put at risk. Wake Brainiac, he will agree with me," Mon-El argues.

Olivia steps over to the console and types in the sequence that will reverse the stasis. "It's just a matter of time before he joins us," she replies, confident that the Coluan will agree to help.

* * *

Cat watches Alex flutter around her sister's bed checking this and that, murmuring softly to her as she goes along. Not wanting to interrupt, the blonde stands silently in the hallway just out of sight.

"You won't have to fight her again Kara," Alex promises. "We're all going to get her for this. We are going to figure out how to take her out, she won't hurt you again."

The brunette picks up the tablet and sits down to make notes in the chart, as she finishes, she catches a glimpse of Cat hovering in the hall, so she motions for her to come in.

"I didn't want to interrupt," Cat explains sitting down in the opposite chair.

"The last x-rays show that her body is healing, she should wake up soon," Alex replies hopefully.

"And she'll be her super self again?" Cat asks.

"We think so, yes. All of her labs indicate that her body is returning to normal," Alex answers honestly.

Cat nods and moves forward to take Kara's hand in her own. She squeezes it lightly, the hero may be unconscious but Cat hopes that she can sense her presence.

* * *

At L-Corp James and Lena look around the CEO's office, or rather what remains of it. The patio doors look like Supergirl was thrown through them and the patio itself is missing a large chunk of concrete.

"How the hell did this happen without setting off any alarms?" Lena asks bewildered by all the damage.

James goes over to the desk and looks around, then reaches down and pulls out a mess of wiring. "I think your alarm was deactivated," he points out.

"The whole system has been damaged," Lena remarks after punching a few buttons on the keypad and getting no response. "This was deliberate, someone did this specifically," she adds walking slowly around the desk and noting that there is no fight damage here.

"It looks like one of them was knocked into the windows from outside," James says stepping over some crumbled concrete to look outside.

"I need to call the police, whoever attacked Supergirl must have taken Sam," Lena blurts out worriedly.

"Uh, wait on that," James says pulling out his own phone and making a call.

"Hey, I think you need to send a team over here to L-Corp," he says. "I don't know exactly what happened but there's a lot of damage and the alarm system was tampered with. Oh and Sam Arias, the CEO is missing."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Winn exclaims when he enters the CEO's office at L-Corp with Vasquez and a team of DEO agents.

"Look at this security system, it's been tampered with," James points out to the agents.

"That's not tampered, that's destroyed," Vasquez quips. "Let's go find the black box and see what was going on before the system was..."

"It's gone," Lena informs them. "The back up system was fried," she explains showing them the panel covered in soot.

Winn and Vasquez exchange nervous glances, because the panel looks like it was zapped with Kryptonian heat vision.

"Isn't it backed up to a main frame somewhere else?" Vasquez questions.

"Uh, no. My office security is on it's own system," Lena explains. Then pointing to the melted mess, she adds, "This one."

"Why don't I go check the main frame and see if there's anything on it?" Winn suggests.

"I'll go with you, you'll need my access," Lena replies anxious to do something besides stand around and worry about her friend.


End file.
